


Girls' Night

by mormolyce



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-04-27 18:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mormolyce/pseuds/mormolyce
Summary: Filler scenes that are canon complimentary, starting from just after the main Eclipsa/Moon episode. I may add more when Season 4 is released.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The fact there's not more content of these two wounds me on a deep and personal level. These are just short bits wacked out without a lot of proof reading, please drop me a line if you spot any typos or mistakes.

“This is ridiculous.”

“This is not ridiculous,” hummed Eclipsa, shuffling the cards so fast it made Moon’s eyes water. “It’s fun. Besides, you’re the one who thought we could do with some ‘bonding time.’”

“That is _not_ what I said.”

“Yes it is,” continued Eclipsa blissfully, dealing two cards to Queen Moon and two to herself. “Besides, we need trust each other. If you want me to go in front of the council then we do need to understand each other. Or at least you know, be able to send... _Signals_.” She looked up from the cards and stared at Moon expectantly.

“We are _not_ coming up with a secret code.”

“Well then,” replied Eclipsa, “Cards will have to do.”

Moon pursed her lips and gave a melodramatic sigh, rolling her head back to stare at the ceiling in exasperation.

“Fine. But,” she continued, turning back to glare at Eclipsa, “If I hear one word of this,” she raised her index finger in emphasis. “ _One word,_ then this whole affair is over, you understand? It’s bad enough that I’m already ‘hanging out’ in your room,” she continued, raising her hands to make air quotes.

Eclipsa smiled wryly.

“Oh, so it’s an affair now, is it?”

“That is _not_ what I meant!” retorted Moon shortly, folding her arms and frowning. Eclipsa began laying out a row of cards in the centre of the table, silent but still smiling smugly. Queen Moon glared at her and placed a hand over the cards she’d been dealt.

“What are we playing?”

“Poker,” replied Eclipsa brightly, putting the remaining deck to the side.

“Po- Oh, come on!”

“What?” replied Eclipsa. “It’s fun, requires you to read your opponent, it’s _bonding_.”

“It’s lying, that’s what it is,” countered Moon bluntly. “Besides, what exactly is the idea here? The more I lose, or you but let’s be honest _that’s_ not going to happen, the more we trust each other?”

“And what, precisely, do you mean by that?” said Eclipsa slowly, leaning back in the chair with one eyebrow raised.

Moon sighed again. “I just mean…” She placed her free elbow the table and rolled her wrist, trying to find the words. “I just mean that, out of, you know, the both of us, you’ve had more experience, of… Not being entirely truthful.”

“Oh, I’m the dishonest one now? And just how long ago was I promised my freedom?”

“I was a _teenager._ What was _I_ meant to do if your stupid spell didn’t work properly?”

Eclipsa pursed her lips.

“Nothing. Which is exactly why I’m not holding grudges. Now, if you-“

“Holding grudges!?” exclaimed Moon, “You ran off with a _monster_ and plunged the entire kingdom into chaos. _On purpose!_ ”

Eclipsa pursed her lips and said nothing. Moon glared at her, then twisted away from the table with an indignant huff.

“Look,” began Eclipsa smoothly, leaning forward and propping her elbows on the table, “What’s in the past is in the past. It’s time to look to the future now – like finding out what the council really did with my daughter.” She rested her chin in her palms. “What’d’ya say?”

Moon frowned and bit the inside of her cheek.

“Fine,” she exhaled. “But this doesn’t mean that I trust you.”

She turned back round and placed one palm over the cards she’d been dealt.

“How are we doing this?”

Eclipsa looked at her in surprise.

“What do you mean?”

“Well there has to be a forfeit doesn’t there? You can’t just win _nothing_.”

“I… Hadn’t thought of that,” replied Eclipsa, visibly taken aback. “We could play truth or punishment if you like?” 

“No.”

"Ohhh-kay. How about… Truth or dare?”

“Is there a difference?”

“Well one involves the cube and the other involves you – whoever loses, accepting a truth or a dare. It’s very simple.”

Moon inhaled heavily.

“If that’s all we’ve got.”

“Okay, we’ll just play whoever has the strongest hand!” continued Eclipsa, “Now, I’ve dealt our cards so-“

“I know how to play poker,” interrupted Moon. “Turn the first cards.”

“Yes ma’am,” quipped Eclipsa after momentary pause, flipping over the first set of cards.

Moon eyed her hand carefully and gave Eclipsa suspicious glance. Eclipsa beamed back at her.

“Check,” she said levelly.

“Check,” replied Eclipsa. “Wait, are we going to continue if we both check? Surely we should-“

“Turn the next card,” said Moon evenly.

Eclipsa paused in surprise, then leant over to flip the next card face-up.

Queen Moon pursed her lips and glanced back at her hand. Eclipsa continued to grin.  

“Fold.”

“Oh goodie,” exclaimed Eclipsa, laying her cards flat on the table. “What did you have?”

“Two queens,” replied Moon unamused, laying her cards down.

“Oh, now that _is_ ironic.”

“Shut up, Eclipsa.”

Eclipsa gathered the cards and began shuffling them absentmindedly.

“Now then, do you choose truth,” she finished shuffling the cards and stared at Moon intently. “Or dare?”

Moon looked over Eclipsa’s shoulder and stared at the wall.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” she muttered quietly, “Why am I doing this?”

“Come on,” interrupted Eclipsa cheerfully, “Which one do you choose?”

“I… Dare,” said Moon finally. “But nothing that leaves this room.”

“Oh, don’t worry,” replied Eclipsa, with a dismissive wave of her hand, “Even I’m not _that_ evil.”

“Ha.”

Queen Moon slumped back in her chair and folded her arms, waiting silently. Eclipsa began shuffling the cards again, staring thoughtfully into space.  

“I dare you…” she paused and looked down at the cards. “I dare you to take your gloves off.”

Moon’s eyes widened and she jolted upright as if she’d been jabbed in the back.

“I beg your pardon?”

“Your gloves, take them off. After all, it’s just us girls here, us… purple-handed girls. There’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

“I’m not ashamed,” snapped Moon, lips tightly curled.

“Then why do you wear them?”

“Because...”

 Moon flopped back in her chair. “Because I’m not exactly proud of them either, alright?”

“Not proud? Moon, you saved your kingdom with those hands! You fought to bring back your daughter with those hands! What are you talking about?”

Moon stared at her across the table in disbelief.

“Is that… Is that really how you see this? I let dark magic into my veins, _your_ dark magic,” she added, pointing an accusatory finger at Eclipsa, “And you act like it’s something I should be proud of? What’s _wrong_ with you?”

“I didn’t say _proud_ ,” replied Eclipsa quickly, “But…” She trailed off, and put her elbows on the table again, resting her chin her palms.

“But what?” demanded Moon.

“You did what you needed to do to protect the people you love,” said Eclipsa evenly, “There’s nothing wrong with that. And there’s certainly no reason to hide it.”

“Protecting them the same way you ‘protected’ the people you love?” replied Moon sarcastically, raising her hands to make quote marks once more.

“Well… Yes,” said Eclipsa, “If you like.”

Moon rolled her eyes and stared at the ceiling.

“I know this may come as a big surprise to you, but I don’t exactly take pride in that comparison.”

“Fine, then we’ll make no comparison at all!” continued Eclipsa swiftly. “You love your family and kingdom very much, and were willing to risk everything to protect them. That’s it - no ifs, no buts. You were, and continue to be, the best queen that Butterfly Castle could ask for! Much better than me, but I suppose that’s not too difficult these days,” she added, chuckling slightly.

Moon’s face softened and she looked down into her lap.

“Go on,” continued Eclipsa gently, “Take off your gloves. I won’t tell anyone.”

Moon rested the back of palms against the table and stared at her hands. There was a long pause. 

“I, for one, think they’re very beautiful."

“I'm sorry?” 

The words were polite; the tone was not. Eclipsa squirmed, ever so slightly, under Queen Moon's icy glare. 

“Not...," she continued sheepishly, "Not you know the uh… The ‘dark magic’ but purple is… It’s not a bad look on you.”

Moon snorted, then smiled despite herself. 

“Don’t ruin this,” she began, tugging at the fingers of one glove. “Not after such a good speech.”

“Oh, you liked it?” asked Eclipsa in surprise, watching Moon intently as she removed her other glove.

“I… I can see why you might’ve been a good queen. Before you know… Everything.”

She folded her gloves in half and set them down of the table. Moon stared at her hands uncomfortably, too distracted to notice Eclipsa's own look of disbelief. Eventually she laced her fingers together and sat up straight, staring across the table as if she were in a council meeting.

“I believe it’s my turn to shuffle?” she said levelly.

“Oh, yes,” mumbled Eclipsa, pushing the deck towards Moon.

“Thank you,” said Moon curtly. She began shuffling the deck methodically, occasionally looking up at Eclipsa, who was still staring at her in amazement. 

“Don’t look so surprised,” drawled Moon, tucking the cards together neatly. “This just gives me an excuse to come up with some good questions for you. Or good a dare. Whichever you choose.”

“Well,” quipped Eclipsa, watching as Moon began laying out the cards, “I’m sure we’ll have fun either way.”

“Hm.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I thought I’d find you here.”

“Well there aren’t many places I’m allowed to be, you see.”

The grass beneath Moon’s feet was wet with dew, and it clung to the hem of her dress as she shuffled gingerly through the rose garden. Eclipsa didn’t even look up at her when she approached, but remained hunched over on the bench, half-heartedly throwing birdseed on the ground.

“I checked your room,” said Moon quietly, sitting down next to her. Eclipsa shuffled away to give her some space, and the dragon chains dragged along the ground as she attempted to haul their bulk.

“Is there a tea table around here somewhere?”

“I dunno,” replied Eclispa with a dejected shrug.

“Fine,” said Moon, placing a tray of tea in Eclipsa’s lap. “Hold this while I try to find one.”

Eclipsa shuffled uncomfortably and rested the bag of bird seed against the arm of the bench.

“You didn’t bring this up to my room, did you?” she shouted, watching uneasily as Moon disappear into the bushes.

“What are the guards going to do?” Moon yelled back, her voice muffled by the foliage. A few moments later she returned, dragging a small mud-splattered table behind her with difficulty. “Report me to the High Commission?”

She hauled the table over to the bench and set it in between Eclipsa and herself, before lifting the tray from Eclipsa’s lap and resting it on the table. Eclipsa leant back with relief.

“And besides,” continued Moon, pouring tea into the cup closest to Eclipsa, “Even if they did report me, there’s nothing they could do.” She raised the pot and began pouring into her own cup. “They’re lucky I’ve been too preoccupied to remove them from the royal staff. I don’t care how long they’ve been the queens’ advisers, fat lot of good they’ve ever done anyone, as far as I’m concerned they’re bunch of liars and crooks who have no right to even claim authority in this castle, never mind try to push me around as if -“

“Moon?”

“What?” snapped Moon, glaring up at her suddenly.

“I think that’s enough tea.”

Moon looked back down and gave an embarrassed giggle. The pot hung almost vertical in the air, and not only had the drink overflowed onto the saucer, but onto the tray too, pooling in the edge corners of an otherwise pristine silver platter. She put the pot down hastily and lifted her saucer.

“Anyway,” continued Moon smoothly, ignoring her own outburst. “I thought after yesterday you could use a cup of tea.”

“I see…” Eclipsa lifted the saucer cautiously and stared into it.

“Oh, don’t worry,” Moon drawled, “If I was going to poison anyone it would be the High Commission, the lying bunch of – “

Eclipsa interrupted her with a well-timed cough, and Moon pursed her lips.

 “Well, regardless, I thought you could use it.”

She took a large gulp, watching over the brim of her mug as Eclipsa took a delicate sip.

“It's not bad," said Eclipsa slowly. "Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it,” replied Moon brightly, before adding in darker tones, “Really, don’t.”

Eclipsa sighed and returned the cup to the saucer, balancing it on her leg. Moon put her own saucer on the table and clasped her hands in her lap.

“So, how are you feeling?” she asked tentatively. Eclipsa gave a short 'hm' and took another sip.

“I… Don’t know,” she said quietly, after swallowing. “I mean, I can’t say I’m surprised. I never did trust that lot.” She took another sip. “And even if Meteora is still alive, who’s to say she’ll recognise me? She was barely a year old when they…” She sighed and put the cup down. “How about you?”

“Oh, I’ll be fine,” said Moon brusquely, picking her saucer off the table and taking a hasty gulp.

“Are you sure?” asked Eclipsa. Moon nodded with as much aggression as a bobblehead in an earthquake. Eclipsa looked at her with a raised eyebrow. 

“Forgive me for saying this, but you don’t seem very ‘fine’.”

“Yes, well,” Moon began, picking up speed with every syllable and ignoring her body’s usual respiratory functions, “Learning that I have technically no claim to the throne whatsoever, that my family’s history is a complete fabrication and that if word got out it would be perfectly reasonable for everyone to demand I abdicate has been somewhat stressful but quite frankly given the current situation I don’t have the time to be anything but ‘fine.’” She took a deep breath and exhaled through her nose. “Does that answer the question?”

Eclipsa stared at her wide-eyed.

 “I mean… Yes.”

“Good,” replied Moon shortly. She took another long gulp of tea, emptying the cup completely, and placed the saucer back on the table. “I’ve been thinking about what we should do next,” she continued, overlooking her anger with surgical precision.

“We?” asked Eclipsa, teacup on her lips.

“She is your daughter after all.” Eclipsa gave a small nod as she sipped, conceding the point. “You still remember how to ride, don’t you?”

“Of course.”

“Good, because I think we’re going to have to visit the pigeons.”

Eclipsa frowned and looked hastily between Moon and the birds pecking the ground at their feet.

“I’m sorry... What?”

“Oh not, not _those_ pigeons,” Moon exclaimed, shooing the birds away with her arms. “They’re uh… They’re new.”

“I see…” said Eclipsa, resting her teacup in her lap.

“Don’t look at me like that! They’re a new kingdom, they’ve moved into the castle to the west.”

“Now,” began Eclipsa, speaking very very slowly and very very gently as if she were talking to an elderly relative, “Do these pigeons try and talk to you, Moon?”

“Oh, for goodness’ sake ask Star if you don’t believe me. And as a matter of fact, no, although one does have legs. Mewman legs I mean.”

Eclipsa’s eyes widened and she stared into her cup. There was a moment silence while she attempted to process the information.

“Gosh,” she said finally, “Things really have been changed in the last hundred years, haven’t they?”

Moon sighed and poured herself another cup.

“I’m afraid they have.” She raised the teapot to Eclipsa, questioning if she wanted more. Eclipsa shook her head and Moon placed it back on the table. “We received word from them yesterday evening that something – uh, someone – had attacked their castle. I suspect it was Meteora.”

“Right.”

“I told the guards we would leave tomorrow. I hope that works for you?” She asked the question genuinely and watched Eclipsa intently as she took small sip.

“It’s not like I’ve got anything better to do.”

“Great,” said Moon, sagging with relief and necking her tea. She put the saucer down and stood up. “We leave at eight,” she continued briskly, gripping the handles of the tray. Eclipsa placed her own saucer down and watched as Moon began carrying it away, back in the direction of the castle.

“Moon!”

Moon paused and turned around.

“I... erm…” Eclipsa stumbled over her words, embarrassed almost. “As long as you're queen, I’m not going to try and take the crown. I don’t expect you to believe me but… I wanted to tell you.”

Moon raised one eyebrow.

“That’s awfully chivalrous of you,” she said acerbically.

“I don’t… I don’t know what Meteora will want – if it really is Meteora – but… I had the throne once. I gave it up then and I’d give it up again. I chose this.”

Moon stared at her levelly, and there was an uneasy pause of unbroken eye-contact. Eventually, Eclipsa looked away. Moon’s words were monotonous and her expression unreadable when she finally replied.

“You really believe it was worth it, don’t you?”

“It’s the only reason you’re on the throne,” said Eclipsa, as methodical as Moon but lacking all sense of detachment. “Do you believe it was worth it?”

Eclipsa stared up at her again and Moon blinked back in disbelief. She took a small step backwards, her heel catching on the hem of her dress, and she wavered on the spot as she attempted to right herself. Eclipsa did not break her gaze. After a beat Moon took a heavy breath in and turned away, walking towards the castle with slow mechanical steps. She could feel Eclipsa’s smile on her back.


End file.
